Que la vie commence
by Utopiste
Summary: "J'attends, vous savez... Que quelque chose se passe. Que la vie commence." La guerre est finie. La vie continue. Et Astoria est juste une petite fille perdue qui se fait passer pour une adulte. Une gamine qui ne sait pas trop comment ça marche, la vie. Qui aurait cru qu'elle arriverait sous la forme d'un service à rendre à Blaise Zabini ?


_Voilivoilà. Euh._

_Première fanfic postée ici... Une fic un peu spéciale, en fait, puisque je n'ai pas l'habitude ni de narrer au présent, ni de parler exactement comme ce que mon personnage pense (surtout qu'Astoria l'indécise est galère à imaginer). En plus, j'ai pas de bêta, c'est dire le bordel. Le résultat est assez bizarre, mais j'avais envie de tester, donc bon._

_Oh, c'est vrai. Tout appartient à JKR, blabla (enfin si un jour elle veut plus de Ron hein, je suis là). Sauf Merryway et quelques autres OCs que je garde précieusement (j'les prête qu'à mes coupains, non mais) parce que me connaissant j'vais finir par écrire sur eux aussi. Vu que je suis gentille, je rappellerai les persos à partir du deuxième chapitre (si il y en a un). _

_Je me nourris de reviews, et si je me réveille demain avec trois kilos en moins, c'est de votre faute, non mais. é.è Plus sérieusement, je trouve cette façon d'écrire bizarre, donc je ne sais pas si je vais continuer, c'est pour ça que je la poste (pour une fois) comme ça je décide si j'arrête mes testes bizarres ou pas. D'un autre côté, vu que je devais présenter et tout, c'pas palpitant ni super drôle, donc ça peut que s'améliorer.  
_

_Sur ce, enjoy !_

* * *

Je vis mon Portoloin arriver, et comme tous les matins, me mis à courir en maudissant Merryway de me donner des horaires si vaches... Et moi-même de n'avoir, une fois de plus, pas réussi à me réveiller.

En arrivant, je vois une fois de plus le sourire moqueur de Terry. Je savais qu'il se ficherait de moi, comme tous les lundis de toutes les semaines depuis six mois. Il est gentil pourtant, Terry, un pur aigle au cœur d'or et à la plume acérée, mais sa tendance à l'ironie dépasse un peu mes attentes... Peu m'importe, puisque ce n'est que pour les cinq premières minutes de chaque lundi outre congés et jours fériés. Et encore, les congés, c'est rare, la vieille Merryway, mon employeuse, est pas du genre à laisser des congés. Plutôt à nous faire faire des heures supplémentaires. Vieille peau va.

-_ Encore une panne d'oreiller ? Je commence à croire que t'as un petit copain et que tu refuses de me le dire, moi_, se moque-t-il avec un sourire fendant son visage d'une oreille à l'autre.

- _La ferme, le chat du Chester_, je le rabroue avec un regard peu amène, comme tous les lundis de toutes les semaines.

Ma vie est un peu répétitive, je crois. Je ne m'ennuie pas, me lasse peut-être. C'est juste que je me dis, parfois, que même si elle me plaît comme ça, elle pourrait être encore meilleure.

Puis je rejette mes longs cheveux bruns derrière mon dos en me disant d'arrêter de penser, parce que comme dirait la vieille M, je suis pas payée pour ça.

On arrive juste à temps, après un mélange de cahots et de remous qui me tire dans tous les sens et me donnerait presque envie de réessayer d'avoir mon permis de transplanage... Presque, parce que j'ai un mauvais souvenir de la dernière fois que j'ai essayé. Se désartibuler les seins devant toute l'école, enfin tout mon niveau, était vraiment, vraiment humiliant.

Terry et moi sommes les seuls à ne pouvoir utiliser ni Cheminette ni transplannage. Lui parce qu'il vit chez son petit copain, un Moldu appelé Brad, je crois moi parce que depuis la vente du manoir, j'habite chez ma grand-mère Queenie, une femme tellement vieille qu'aucune de ses cinq cheminées en marbre n'est connectée au réseau et tellement rancunière envers Daphné qu'elle refuse de m'aider financièrement tant qu'elle pense que ça lui bénéficiera. Si elle savait que je lui donne le tiers de mon salaire, je ne resterais pas plus longtemps dans son petit manoir... J'emménagerais avec Daph' et Ernie, c'est pas grave, mais je préfère ne pas les embêter. Ils ont déjà assez de mal à remplir leurs deux assiettes depuis que... Je secoue la tête. Pas la peine de penser à ça.

Je tapote sur la mauvaise brique avec ma baguette, dois m'y reprendre encore à deux fois pour trouver la bonne, et nous finissons par entrer dans le Chemin de Traverse. Terry et moi ne parlons pas, nous n'avons rien à dire. Aucun de nous n'est du genre à parler juste pour entendre le son de sa voix. Peu de personnes de notre génération ne le fait, en fait du moins plus depuis la guerre. La plupart d'entre nous sont parvenus à passer au dessus de ça, ou du moins se battent pour le faire, mais sont restés mûrs pour notre âge. D'autres se détruisent lentement, se consumant à petit feu, soit en fêtes agrémentées de substances pas vraiment légales, soit en se repliant sur eux et agissant comme si tout allait bien. Quant à moi, je suis dans un entre-deux, une période d'attente. Pas assez d'argent pour fonder mes projets, pas assez d'amour pour me reconstruire, mais aussi - et parfois je me dis que c'est peut-être le pire - pas assez de peine pour me détruire. Alors j'attends, vous voyez. J'attends que quelque chose se passe. J'attends que ma vie commence.

Je regarde autour de moi. Le chemin de Traverse, lui, a passé cette étape depuis bien longtemps.

La boutique des Weasley s'est rouverte, on raconte que Ron Weasley y travaille quelques temps, pour aider son frère le temps de tout remettre en place avant de faire sa formation le panneau au-dessus du présentoir ordonné d'Ollivander est à nouveau rutilant, d'autant plus qu'il a dorénavant engagé une assistante, Su Li, de Serdaigle, qui reprendra la boutique, s'il est d'accord, à la fin de son stage Mme Guipure aussi a accepté que le renouveau doit se faire, c'est Tracey Davis, cette fois, qui a été engagée en tant que vendeuse même la boutique de l'Apothicaire à l'air plus neuve, des ingrédients qui paraissent même reluisants contre toute logique, sûrement un sortilège d'Embellissement Fleury et Bott ont un nouvel arrivage à cause des changements dans le programme de Poudlard, derrière la vitrine, Eleanor Brandston, une de mes amies dans ma maison, me fait un signe de main, nous sommes restées en bon terme après Poudlard. Il faudra que je passe la voir un de ces jours, je me suis éloignée d'elle depuis l'école, comme de la plupart des gens d'ailleurs. Le chemin se reconstruit lentement, et se rajeunit aussi, comme la promesse d'une ère nouvelle malgré tous ces passants endeuillés qu'on voit, tels des ombres vêtues de noir, dans la rue. C'est presque mieux qu'avant.

Enfin on arrive, la vitrine neuve remplie de robes, entre le Royaume des Hiboux – j'aide fréquemment cette boutique pour arrondir mes fins de mois, j'aime bien m'occuper de ces oiseaux même si ils me fientent dessus - et Florian Fortarôme, où j'allais prendre une glace quand la vieille M ne me houspillait pas parce que j'ai des kilos à perdre.

J'ouvre doucement la porte, que Romilda Vane se prend de bon cœur. Enfin, pas vraiment de bon cœur, en fait...

- _Non mais vraiment ! Je peux savoir pour qui tu te prends, Greengrass ? Tu as dû me casser le nez, si ce n'est pire !_ glapit-elle d'un air plaintif.

- _T'en fais pas un peu trop, Vane ?_ se moque Terry avec enthousiasme.

-_ C'est sûr que ton nez, c'est pas le casser une fois de plus ou de moins qui fera la différence_, boude-t-elle avant de se glisser à l'extérieur, pour acheter du tissu, apparemment.

Elle aussi avait changé depuis Poudlard... Depuis la guerre... J'avais entendu les ragots sa meilleure amie, Brittany Hatch, à Gryffondor, elle aussi, serait morte, ses entrailles explosées par un des sortilèges sadiques de cette timbrée de Lestrange. L'audacieuse préadolescente prête à tout pour satisfaire ses béguins avait changé. Elle était devenue une jeune adulte traumatisée qui sortait de chez elle seulement pour les grandes occasions ou ses courses au lieu de faire la fête toute la nuit, portait des couleurs sombres et non plus criardes. Elle était si discrète que si elle ne travaillait pas ici, je l'aurais crue morte ou lentement oubliée. Elle avait échangé ses caprices contre des pleurnicheries encore plus exaspérantes.

Malgré tout, avec Terry, ils étaient sans doute ce qui restait le plus proche, pour moi, d'"amis". Ernie ne comptait pas, c'était mon beau-frère et à moins de penser à ma grand-mère ou mon chat, j'avais difficilement d'autres liens sociaux – mis à part quelques rendez-vous avec des garçons, d'après Queenie, "tout à fait respectables".

Je marmonne des excuses avant de filer vers le fond de la boutique, là où est ma place, à ranger des boîtes assez loin pour que personne ne m'aperçoive de l'extérieur. Engager la descendante d'une noble et ancestrale famille de Sang-Purs comme mannequin/larbin/elfe de maison/bonne à tout faire est relativement mal vu, à présent, par les ménagères quinquagénaires mères de nos clientes, accessoirement vieilles pies à la langue de vipère. Et si je n'attire pas leur attention sur les images de papier glacé dans la vitrine, le badge à mon nom, lui...

- _Prépare-toi pour les photos, aujourd'hui c'est le début de la campagne publicitaire_, me lance Merryway avec aigreur, sans me saluer, comme d'habitude. Cette manie de surgir derrière moi comme une vieille chauve souris... Brrr. _C'est quoi cette tête de déterrée, comment veux-tu que Dennis fasse du bon travail avec ça ?_

* * *

- _Désolé pour... Ça_, s'excuse Dennis avec un air contrit, _la vieille M, tu sais comme elle est... Elle veut tellement retrouver le corps de ses vingt ans qu'elle insulte toutes celles qui l'ont encore._

Il la justifie. Il sait qu'au fond, elle a raison – pour que je rentre dans le 34 qu'elle me propose, il faudrait encore deux ou trois kilos de moins... Mais voilà, ces kilos, je ne peux pas les perdre, pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne les ai pas : les quelques grammes de mes hanches ne les empêchent que d'être trop saillantes, et fondent moins vite que ceux de ma poitrine. La vérité, c'est que je ne suis pas un format mannequin, et que toutes les salades du monde ne pourraient le faire oublier à Merryway. J'ai les hanches pas assez resserrées, les fesses trop rebondies, les jambes pas assez longues et la poitrine trop grasse. Mais personne d'autre que Merryway ne me le dit en face, c'est tout.

Alors je rentre au Chaudron Baveur en lançant un sourire neutre au petit Crivey qui n'y peut rien, puis me prend un cappuccino noisette avec des frites sans sel et un sandwich végétarien. C'est tout ce que je peux offrir à la vieille, et à moi aussi, avec mes quelques Gallions par mois partagés entre ma sœur (un tiers), le ''bas loyer'' de ma grand-mère (qui me coûte quand même l'autre tiers) et mes besoins. Sachant que je dois consommer le minimum pour épargner dans le grand coffre, désormais vide, des Greengrass. Parce que maintenant qu'il est vide, tout a changé. Depuis la fin de la Bataille, et depuis plus longtemps encore, parce que c'était, d'une certaine façon, écrit. C'était écrit que l'histoire se recommencerait, mais chacun n'y a pas cru, chacun n'était pas dans le bon camp. Je ferme les yeux. Comme si on avait le choix de son camp.

Je suis assise à ma table habituelle, la petite dans le coin et près de la fenêtre, celle où deux personnes peuvent s'asseoir en se serrant et d'où je peux regarder le monde bourdonnant d'activité tourner sur lui-même, sans moi, comme si je ne faisais pas partie de cet immense cercle sans but qu'est l'ordre des choses. Je me sens un peu seule, parfois. D'autres, je suis soulagée, parce que cette comédie n'a pas d'autre sens que celui de continuer. Quand j'aurai assez d'argent pour partir. Quand ma mère sera graciée d'Azkaban, ou mourra plus probablement. Quand ma grand-mère me laissera son héritage... Quand Daphné et Ernie auront assez d'argent... Quand je me marierai... Alors là, peut-être...

La place est bondée. Je fronce le nez quand un homme sentant l'effort et la virilité passe à côté de moi, sortant des toilettes du petit restaurant pour se rasseoir à sa table avec ses amis, suivi un peu après par sa fiancée - ou en tout cas une fiancée, au vu de l'anneau serrant son annulaire. Ils ne sont pas très discrets : même moi, je vois ce qu'ils faisaient là-bas, ne serait-ce qu'au sourire béat et aux oreilles rougies du rouquin, ou aux joues roses sous un air satisfait de la jeune femme aux cheveux ébouriffés. Ça doit être son heure de pause déjeuner. Quand il la regarde, ses yeux brillent d'une lueur nouvelle, comme une lampe allumée dans ses prunelles, et il a l'air beau. Et si je ne peux voir ses yeux à elle, je vois son sourire qui marque des nouvelles fossettes sur ses joues, et sa main qui trouve la sienne sous la table. Ils sont certainement ce qu'on appelle un joli couple.

J'aimerais bien avoir les yeux plus beaux en regardant quelqu'un.

Je laisse de la monnaie sur ma table et part.

* * *

Je suis à nouveau à la petite table près de la fenêtre.

Je commence à penser que ma vie est ennuyeuse, pour que les seuls moments qui valent le coup d'être racontés soient ceux où je mange... Nan je plaisante, je sais que j'ai la vie la moins palpitante du monde. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi vous êtes encore là, vous.

Je soupire en buvant mon café à petites lapées, voilà que je parle seule. Je crains de devenir de plus en plus étrange. Dans mon assiette, la salade me rappelle à quel point j'ai faim, et je finis par céder pour commander un sandwich. Après tout, Merryway s'ennuierait si elle n'avait rien à me reprocher.

Le serveur accepte rapidement avant de repartir. Il n'y a plus un siège de libre, sauf certainement celui que je garde farouchement vide en face de moi. Mon sac à main y est posé, comme une marque supplémentaire de ma possessivité. Le cuir de la lanière est usé, et je me réussis à tuer quelques minutes en m'interrogeant sur la manière de faire payer de la graisse à ma grand-mère. J'ai l'impression de retomber en adolescence, quand j'essayais de persuader Daph' de me prêter son maquillage. Entreprise sans espoir, bien entendu, et elle était capable de remarquer un soutien-gorge volé à cinq mètres, sous deux pulls. Je souris en me souvenant de nos chamailleries, que nous faisions toujours dans la salle la plus proche de nos parents. Fou qu'au milieu d'un manoir d'une petite trentaine de pièces, nous nous trouvions toujours jouxtant leur porte pour crier. Nous n'avions pas notre pareil pour emmerder notre monde.

C'était avant de découvrir qu'il ne tournait pas autour de nous. Les Greengrass n'ont jamais fait l'Histoire. Une famille de Sangs-purs banale face aux Malefoy rusés, aux Black cinglés ou aux Weasley gentils.

Plongée dans mes pensées, je n'entends le raclement de la chaise face à moi.

Et quand je relève les yeux, je m'étouffe à demi avec mon cappuccino noisette.

- _Je ne savais pas que je te faisais autant d'effet_, sourit-il avec un air fier.

- _Je ne savais pas que tu me suivais, ça devient grave_, je réponds avec quelques secondes de retard.

Je vois ses grands yeux noirs se ficher de moi, et je lui réponds en roulant les miens. Et puis d'abord, depuis quand vient-il au chemin de Traverse ? N'était-il pas censé être reclus dans le manoir de son énième beau-père en se faisant oublier de la justice magique ? Pas comme si il avait été parmi les Mangemorts, mais tout le monde sait qu'il courtisait les Sangs-purs pour avoir de meilleures relations, certainement car lui-même est un bâtard. Un riche bâtard. Assez riche pour qu'on lui livre ses courses, dans une boîte d'acajou à l'intérieur de velours, avec une chevalière d'or pur en cadeau. Est-ce qu'il fait ses courses lui-même, d'ailleurs ? Il doit bien avoir un elfe de maison pour accomplir ces tâches dégradantes ? Peut-être même plusieurs. Il ne doit pas savoir qu'on peut se servir d'un balai pour autre chose que voler ou... Non, je n'irai pas sur cette pente-là.

- _Tu devrais avoir plus de respect envers ton patron_, fait-il en bombant le torse.

J'ai envie de l'insulter, mais la peur des conséquences me retient. Je ne suis pas une Gryffondor. Et puis il le prendrait sûrement comme un compliment... Connard.

- _Tu es propriétaire de la boutique, mais techniquement tu ne peux me virer sans l'accord de Merryway_, je me souviens placidement.

- _Et qui peut virer la vieille M, à ton avis ?_ ricane-t-il.

Double connard.

Je n'aime pas son masque de grand méchant. A l'époque, je le voyais jouer à la dînette avec Daphné, se pliant en quatre pour satisfaire ses désirs. Il la prenait pour une princesse... La suppliait de le laisser être son prince. Elle acceptait, évidemment ils sont sortis ensembles si longtemps, depuis tant d'années que je ne me souviens pas les avoir connus séparément. Ils étaient Daphné et Blaise, et puis les choses ont changé.

- _Je ne passerai pas ton message à ma sœur,_ j'interviens tout d'un coup.

Et de toute façon, ça ne servira à rien, ça fait bien trop de temps qu'elle est passée à autre chose. Mais je le tais, espérant qu'il cherchera à compenser son offre par quelques Gallions de plus que j'userai pour le cadeau de Noël de ma sœur par remords. Ça sera ça de gagné.

- _Ah, petite Greengrass, toujours aussi mauvaise en business_, soupire-t-il. _Soit, ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais traiter, de toute façon,_ se reprend-t-il, son sourire fat toujours sur ses lèvres lui donnant un air d'aristocrate mafieux.

- _Arrête ta comédie, tu veux, je t'ai vu le robinet coincé dans un tiroir à six ans, je te rappelle_, je balance avec mauvaise humeur tandis que son masque s'évanouit.

Il a l'air plus jeune tout d'un coup, presque comme un garçon de vingt-cinq ans normal. C'est sûr, il a perdu de sa superbe, l'empereur de la fortune des Zabini, tout d'un coup. Je ricane à mon tour.

_- La ferme hein, Miss Couche-culotte._

_- Hé ! C'est de ta faute et tes histoires d'horreur, je te rappelle !_

_- Je te confirme que si t'as été propre que pour ta rentrée à Poudlard, c'était uniquement de ta faute._

Je me tais faute d'arguments, et il rit. Une vieille femme passe à côté de nous, roucoulant sur notre "joli petit couple". On se tait, et je vois le reflet de ma sœur dans ses yeux. Je n'aime pas quand il s'imagine Daphné à travers moi.

Parfois, j'aimerais bien qu'on oublie que je suis une Greengrass. Parfois, j'aimerais bien être juste Astoria. Ou un autre prénom, quelque chose d'original et d'exotique et de déluré, comme ''Ruby'', ou bien ''Serena''. Un nom de fille extraordinaire à la vie de roman.

Blaise Zabini reprend son sourire narquois et se penche vers moi.

_- Alors tu ne veux vraiment pas savoir pourquoi je suis là ?_


End file.
